leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Deshiba/Bronk, the Juggernaut
Goals Bronk Is meant to be a versatile champion that excels at Initiation and Crowd Control. With small knock backs he disrupts his enemies and reduces their effectiveness. With his berserker nature he can charge a single foe, trampling anything that comes in his path. Bronk, the Juggernaut is a custom champion in League of Legends. bonus armor and magic resist for each 6% of missing health. Bronk also receives 12% of his bonus Armor as Attack Damage and Magic Resist as Ability Power. }} Bronk bashes and smashes target enemy for two consecutive strikes dealing damage. |leveling = |cooldown=7 |cost=80 |costtype=Mana }} Bronk spins around on his axis with widespread arms, dealing damage twice to nearby foes and knocking them back 100 units, the second hit deals 80% of the original damage. |leveling = 375 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana }} Bronk lets out a roar that gets the blood pumping, rupturing all bruises, dealing magic damage for each bruise and applying grievous wounds. For each ruptured bruise Bronk and all allies in range gain 1% damage reduction. |description2 = All of Bronk's abilities apply a bruise that lasts for 7 seconds bruises stack up to five times. |leveling = |cooldown=12 |cost= |costtype=Mana |range= 1000 }} Bronk dashes towards target foe and tackles it, knocking back and rooting the target. Every other foe in Bronk's path gets knocked aside and takes damage. |leveling = 800 1200 units |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=800 }} Build Building Bronk as a durable tank would still give him some damage but, due to the (relatively) low base value's and ratio's, hopefully discouraged. The envisioned build paths were to either focus on an AD-based Burst Initiation, bursting a single target down ASAP. Or to focus on an AP-Based Cool-Down Reduction Versatility build, getting into the fray, spreading out your skills and focusing on groups rather then a single target. A third option would be to build him as an on-hit bruiser, but hopefully having the Q and W skills be independent of attack speed will nip that in the but. Skill clarification Innate - Notable things here are that it scales off itself, giving you an extra 6 AD and AP at your maximum 48 armor and magic resist. Just a neat little bonus to your all-round stats that's hardly OP since of the low values and fact you have to be down to 4% health to get max benefit. Q - Due to the animation you will do 2 attacks in 0.8 seconds that apply on hit effects and resets the attack timer. Just a neat damage skill W - With the AoE radius being 375 and the knock back being 100 units you can hit units within 275 range twice, disabling them twice as long and applying 2 stacks of bruises. It's meant to be used in a late game combination together with your R and Q for a hefty CC/damage burst. Or it could be used to disrupt a group of enemies for a really short period. E - Your main defensive and utility skill, it is meant to still do damage against minions but only provide the damage reduction based of champions, so the maximum damage reduction you can get off it is 18%. I chose this over getting more armor and magic resist, frankly to omit the established passive. R - Pretty straight forward tag and dash, much like Nautilus's ultimate it deals damage to all that is in the way, but instead the champion itself moves forward. Since it is a dash it has a range limit that I personally would like to keep in flash distance of the max casting range, but might need some tweaking. Patch History Category:Custom champions